liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
|-| Kid Goku= |-| Oozaru= |-| Teen Goku= Personal Characteristics Name: Son Goku; Kakarotto (Real name as a Sayan) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 12-18 years Classification: Sayan, Alien, Martial Artist Summary Son Goku is the protagonist of Dragon Ball manga and anime. He was a child who lived isolated in the mountains, with no contact with other people, until the day he meets Bulma and goes hunting the dragon's spheres. This profile refers to the character's versions from his appearance to his fight against Piccolo Jr. Mentality Intelligence: Genius for martial arts (just looking when Kame fired a kamehameha, managed to copy it, and it was a technique that Master Kame took 50 years to learn) very innocent in daily situations Morality: Neutral Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Fighting stronger people Tastes: Any kind of "good" food Powers and Stats Tier: Low D/1 | D/1 | C/4 | Possibly High C/4 | Low B/5 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Martial Arts, Flight, Light Manipulation, It gets stronger if you fight for large amounts of time, Enhanced Senses (Saiyajins have been shown to be able to find a small stone by smelling its through a forest, seeing the distances that normal people have difficulties and fight someone for feeling the vibrations of the air), It gets stronger when being healed in a critical state, Afterimage, Can copy ki-based attacks, Fourth Wall Break (Quite limited), Small Resistance to poisons (Survived the effects of ultra divine water and after 6 hours was able to deny them completely). Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Building (Without any problems knocked down beings about 10 meters with a punch, destroyed rocks of a few tons embracing them, lifted a car and destroyed it by launching it, Defeated Yamcha | City Block in the form of oozaru (Easily destroyed Pilaf Castle. Said to have similar power to the main weapon of a warship | City (Equivalent to Master Roshi), Higher as Oozaru. | Possibly Mountain (It should be far superior to the combat armor of General Black, who destroyed a mountain) | Mountain (Managed to exchange blows with King Piccolo) | Moon (Comparable to Piccolo. At this point in history he had already overcome the power of Kami-Sama. The super kamehameha was said capable of destroying moons.) Durability: Building (He was run over and did not suffer much damage), City Block as Oozaru | City (Exchanged blows with Master Roshi), Higher as Oozaru | Possibly Mountain | Mountain | Moon (He endured several attacks by Piccolo, who was also superior in power to Kami-Sama) Speed: SuperHuman (Easily ran 100 meters in 8.5 seconds) | At least Supersonic (At least Mach 2; It had the same level as Master Roshi that could capture bullets without difficulty) Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: High, can can be training for a long period of time without much rest. Range: Many meters with energy projection, thousands of kilometers with the power pole (the power pole grew to the moon.) Weaknesses: It gets weakened if its tail is grabbed, lost is weakness to part of the 22nd Budokai. He gets out of control by turning into an Oozaru. Key: Beginning of manga | 21st Budokai | 22nd Budokai | King Piccolo Saga | 23rd Budokai Arsenal Standard Equipment: Power Pole= The is a magical, length-changing staff that is owned and wielded by Goku for most of the Dragon Ball series. Before Master Roshi gave the Power Pole to Grandpa Gohan (who later gave it to Goku prior to the start of Dragon Ball), it was owned by Korin. Although Goku uses it primarily as a weapon, its true purpose is to use its size-changing ability to travel from Korin Tower to The Lookout. |-|Flying Nimbus= is a magical, yellow cloud that serves as a way of transportation. Goku obtains the Nimbus from Master Roshi as compensation for saving Turtle.45 It served Goku and his sons well throughout Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, by acting as a way for them to fly around at high speeds without using up any energy. The Nimbus makes sporadic appearances in Dragon Ball Super, and has one last brief appearance, alongside the Power Pole, in Dragon Ball GT at the closing scene of the last episode, when Goku flies off on it. ---- Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kamehameha= The |Kamehameha}} is the first energy attack shown in the Dragon Ball series. The Kamehameha is the most widely used finishing attack in the Dragon Ball series, and is Goku's signature technique. It is also a signature attack of the students of the Turtle School. The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ki is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as he/she charges and releases the attack. Master Roshi's Kamehameha is called the Original Kamehameha in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and requires some time to charge. |-|Tornado!= is a technique used by Goku. Goku uses Tornado! against Nam during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, almost knocking Nam out of the ring, but he gets dizzy after using it and ends up lying on the ground. Nam uses this opportunity to perform his ultimate attack on Goku, the Cross Arm Dive. |-|Zanzōken= is an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. The Afterimage Technique is first seen during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, when Jackie Chun fights Krillin. In an early English dub of Dragon Ball, he calls it The Devil's Afterimage, but originally there was no 魔 (Ma; lit. "demon") character that marked all "devil" techniques. Jackie Chun is also able to perform the Afterimage Strike (多重残像拳, Tajū Zanzōken; lit. "Multiple Afterimage Fist"), where he spins around his opponent, leaving a lot of afterimages of himself. In this form, it is hard to tell which one is the real Jackie Chun. Goku adapts this technique in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, and is able to produce more afterimages than Jackie Chun, fooling him with his own attack. Goku uses Afterimage Technique while facing Red Ribbon Army soldiers on the second floor of the Muscle Tower. Later, while he is trying to grab the Sacred Water from Korin, Goku tries to use the Afterimage Strike but is tricked by the talking cat, who evades the Saiyan with his own afterimage. Goku uses the Afterimage Technique again in his second fight against Mercenary Tao. |-|Solar Flare= is a technique used by Tien Shinhan. The technique is used by Tien Shinhan during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament (the Solar Flare is one of Tien's signature moves) and later on by Goku, Krillin, and Cell. Also during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin uses a personalized version called Taiyōken Hansha ("Solar Flare Reflection" in English) in his match against Goku. During the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku uses the Solar Flare on Tien Shinhan himself, who is using the Multi-Form technique. ---- pt-br:Son Goku Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime C haracters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Martial Artists Category:Sayans Category:Main Character Category:Flighter Category:Levitators Category:Copiers